


LEGGO

by femmesteve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Alcohol, Foiled Blowjobs, Future Fic, Kuroko is a slut when he drinks, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Daiki and Tetsuya make it a habit to link up and get drinks every once in a while. Throw Taiga into the mix, and you get a very horny Tetsu.





	LEGGO

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Me again.

It wasn’t unusual for Kuroko and Aomine to go drinking every now and then. It was unusual, however, that Kuroko brought along Kagami. Maybe that was why he was staring at the new comer from over the rim of his glass. He hadn’t seen Kagami too much since they graduated, but he wasn’t surprised that he and Kuroko had stayed in touch. Some would say that it was odd that he had stayed in touch with Kuroko, but truthfully, he had made an effort to stay in touch with everyone. 

Aomine the social butterfly. 

Kuroko had always been a lightweight, but it wasn’t like him to drink past the point of tipsy. Maybe it was because Kagami was there that night, but he was still drinking. He was matching Aomine and Kagami’s pace, flush and loose with laughter. His good humor was contagious. Aomine had found himself smiling quite a few times. 

When Kuroko announced that he was going to find the bathroom, Kagami was quick to jump up and follow. Maybe he was scared that Kuroko was going to get lost or vomit, but Aomine wasn’t too suspicious. It wasn’t until after thirty minutes had passed that he got annoyed. He asked the direction of the bathroom and began to stride that way. 

When he pushed open the bathroom door, he found that no one was in there. However, upon closer inspection, he could see two pairs of shoes beneath a stall that was closed. Kuroko’s beat up chucks with the neon laces, placed between two much larger sneakers gave them away immediately. 

Aomine gripped the top of the stall and lifted himself up, swinging his legs over and landing on the inside of the cramped stall. Kuroko wasn’t bothered, blinking up at him from where he was crouched on the floor. Kagami’s dick was red and leaking inches from his flush face. Kagami went pale, and Aomine’s mouth stretched into a toothy grin. 

“Oi, calm down,” Aomine said, before gripping Kuroko by his hair and dragging him closer to his person, “You think Tetsu’s never sucked my dick before?” He pushed Kuroko’s face into his crotch as though to prove a point. 

Kuroko looked pleased to be in that position, fists balled up on Aomine’s thighs as the larger man dragged rough denim against his face. Kagami thought that if Kuroko could purr, he would have. The rough treatment made Kagami flinch, but Kuroko was practically drooling in response.

“Lemme give you a little lesson on how to handle this slut, Taiga,” Aomine muttered, pinching Kuroko’s chin between his thumb and index finger and tipping his face up to look at him. 

Kagami watched as Aomine slid his thumb past Kuroko’s lips, passing his tongue over his own chapped lips as Kuroko began to suck. His eyelids drooped as he sucked noisily, as though hungry for it. It was clear that the two had been fooling around long before Kuroko decided to drag Kagami into that stall. 

Aomine drug Kuroko up to stand by his hair, before leaning close to his ear and whispering. Kuroko listened with parted lips, eyes gliding over to look at Kagami. 

Kuroko began to tuck Kagami’s softening dick back into his jeans, looking almost shy. When he was done, he looped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders and pulled, bringing their faces closer together. Kagami bent his legs to help him out, curious. 

“I wanna go to your place,” Kuroko said, voice sweet as honey as he played idly with a string on Kagami’s hoodie, “I want you to share me with Aomine-kun.” 

Kagami squeezed Kuroko’s face in his hands, eyes trained on the dazed expression before him, “Should we be doing this?” He asked, “He seems really drunk.”

“Do me,” Came Kuroko’s slurred reply, smiling as Kagami squished his face.

Aomine sidled up behind Kuroko so that they sandwiched him between them. He rested his hands on Kuroko’s hips, leaning down to press their cheeks together. Kuroko removed his hands from Kagami’s shoulders to grab Aomine from behind, arching up. He was enjoying being held by the two bigger men way too much. 

“This is exactly what sober Kuroko would want to,” Aomine muttered, squeezing Kuroko’s ass in his large hands, “Drunk Kuroko is just bold enough to ask for it,” He groaned, pressing up against the body before him, “Right, Tetsu?”

Kuroko responded by turning his head to catch Aomine in a wet kiss, moaning as his open mouth was assaulted greedily. Kagami watched with interest, feeling himself stray farther from the path of reason. He had drank a considerable amount himself, and he was beginning to feel the effects. 

Aomine took Kuroko by the hair and pushed his face toward Kagami. Kuroko’s lips were red and shiny with spit, parted as he panted and waited with sex glazed eyes. There was no way Kagami could win. 

“Is this happening?” Aomine asked, the words spoken against Kuroko’s neck. 

Kagami paused for a beat, “Let’s go.” He said.


End file.
